Mine and Yours
by kuroshironekore
Summary: warn [mpreg & omegaverse] [AU] Hanya salah satu cerita dari sekian banyak drama di kehidupan Kazuya dan Eijun.
1. Main chapter

Sebuah garis muncul perlahan. Mempertegas sebuah kenyataan. Meruntuhkan segala pemikiran yang kusut dikepala. Pemuda yang baru menginjak umur 21 tahun itu mematung di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"KAU PASTI BERCANDA—!", Teriak Eijun penuh frustasi kepada benda bisu di genggaman tangannya yang tremor. Wajahnya yang pucat makin memucat. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Rasa mual yang hebat bergejolak dari perutnya. Ia kembali masuk ke kamar mandi, membuka kasar pintu sehingga menimbulkan bunyi. Entah sudah berapa kali sejak dini hari tadi, ia menguras isi perutnya yang sudah tak berisi, menyisakan cairan asam lambung yang mengiritasi mulut dan saluran pencernaan atasnya.

Setelah 30 menit ia bergulat dengan mualnya, Eijun berjalan lemas keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju sofa di apartemennya. Merebahkan badannya yang lemas dan ngilu. Kepalanya terasa berat. Ia kembali melirik benda yang tadi ia maki dan masih ia pegang. Berharap garis itu menghilang, tapi justru makin memperjelas garisnya. Eijun membuang nafas kecewa.

Benda bisu itu segera ia letakkan di atas meja kerdil di sampingnya. Meletakan benda itu menemani 2 benda lain yang sama tapi berbeda merek dan model. Tiga kali ia mencoba tiga kali hasil yang sama ia dapatkan. Positif. Eijun kembali mendesah lelah dan menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengannya. Kepalanya cukup pening. Ia masih tidak percaya. Tangan sebelahnya bergerak ke perutnya bagian bawah. Di situ ada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang hidup. Miliknya dan kekasihnya, Miyuki Kazuya.

Eijun bersyukur Kazuya sedang tidak ada di apartemen mereka saat ia mulai uring-uringan, mual dan muntah di tengah malam atau dini hari sampai siang hari seperti sekarang ini. Pemuda kacamata itu tengah mengikuti _training camp_ di klub baseball universitasnya. Ya ia dan Eijun berbeda universitas. Eijun sendiri merasa bersyukur karena waktu SMA, Seido mau menerimanya dan membiarkan dirinya, seorang _omega_ bermain di pertandingan baseball bahkan ke _koushien_.

Masalahnya setelah 2 minggu lamanya kekasihnya itu pergi, malam ini atau besok pagi Kazuya akan pulang. Eijun awalnya mengira ia hanya menderita masuk angin. Tapi makin lama kondisinya makin parah, membuat hati kecilnya gelisah. Ia mulai mencocokkan gejala sakitnya dengan gejala sahabatnya yang berambut pink itu, kini telah dikaruniai seorang putra. Walau ada beberapa yang berbeda tapi tidak terlalu melenceng jauh.

Kemarin sore ia memberanikan diri membeli sebuah alat deteksi kehamilan dini. Ia sempat bingung untuk memilih yang mana karena petugas apoteker menawarkan berbagai macam, pada akhirnya ia membeli 3 karena uang yang Eijun bawa hanya cukup membeli 3. Tapi keberaniannya untuk mencoba alat itu baru terkumpul tadi pagi. Hasilnya yah, cukup membuatnya shock.

_Haruskah ia ke rumah sakit?. Tidak, tidak_. Eijun cukup _anti_ dengan tempat itu. Eijun menghela nafasnya panjang. Kepalanya terasa makin berat dan pening. Selama 2 minggu terakhir ini tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Ia sering terbangun di tengah malam dan tidak kembali tidur karena dirinya pasti akan terbangun kembali akibat mual yang hebat. Mata bagian bawahnya terlihat menghitam kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. Setidaknya Eijun berusaha tetap makan. Walau berakhir ia muntahkan.

"Sial, bagaimana cara menjelaskan ini ke Kazuya?" gumam Eijun. Tiba-tiba ia mulai terisak. Eijun merutuki emosinya yang semakin labil. Padahal dulu Kuramochi bahkan Kanemaru sering mengatainya sebagai remaja labil. Tangisnya makin pecah. Meluapkan segala rasa ketakutannya. Terutama dirinya dan Kazuya masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi orang tua.

_Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku Kazuya—tolong jangan membenciku dan anak ini. _

Eijun memohon disela-sela tangisnya. Lama ia menangis hingga dirinya terlelap dalam buaian mimpi akibat kelelahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ace of Diamond (Daiya no A)**

**There is belongs to Terajima Yuuji-sensei**

**Kuro tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun** **h****anya untuk dokumen kesenangan pribadi**

**This plot is mine**

**WARN**

**This is BL fanfiction**

**Omegaverse Mpreg**

**MIYUKI KAZUYA X SAWAMURA EIJUN**

**(they are dating and living together. They are in college)**

**BL = Shonen ai = Yaoi = BxB**

**TIDAK SESUAI EYD, TYPO, AU, Boysromance, fluffy, gaje, alur cepat, OOC (I'M SORRY)**

**Happy reading**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kazuya berulang kali mengecek ponselnya. Menatap gusar layar ponselnya. Berulang kali mengecek kotak pesannya. Menatap kapan terakhir Eijun membaca dan membalas pesannya, 1 minggu yang lalu, bahkan hanya dibaca saja. Tidak ada balasan apa pun setelahnya. Seperti sekarang Kazuya tengah berada di dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemen mereka. Ia dan Eijun menutuskan tinggal satu apartemen semenjak mereka akhirnya resmi pacaran atau lebih tepatnya setelah keduanya sadar cinta merekanya akhirnya bermekaran saat Eijun baru lulus. Pemuda kacamata itu telah mengabari ke kekasihnya itu sekitar 3 jam yang lalu bahwa ia segera pulang dan akan sampai sore ini.

Kazuya melewatkan acara terakhir _training camp_nya yaitu, sekedar acara makan-makan. Ia sukses dibuat khawatir selama 1 minggu ini oleh Eijun. Ia rutin memberi kabar pada Eijun, sedangkan Eijun sendiri tidak pernah mengabarinya. Kazuya menggeram kesal. _Dasar alpha over protektif dan posesif_. Kalau pun ponsel Eijun rusak, hilang, atau ketinggalan entah dimana, pemuda berisik itu pasti akan mengabarinya dengan ponsel milik orang lain contohnya, Haruichi atau Kanemaru. Jika ada apa-apa Kuramochi duluan yang akan mengabarinya.

_Ahh.. Sialan_. Rasanya Kazuya ingin mempunyai kekuatan teleportasi, seperti dalam cerita fiksi. Kazuya mempercepat langkahnya. Begitu sampai lobby apartemennya ia langsung berjalan mengarah lift dengan tidak sabaran menekan-nekan tombol lift. Persetan dengan tatapan orang-orang. Dengan terburu Kazuya langsung masuk ke dalam lift begitu pintu lift terbuka lebar. Ia menekan angka 6. Setelah sampai ia segera berlari kecil, menekan cepat password pintu masuk.

Gelap dan hening. Tidak ada suara apa pun. Bahkan suara langkah kaki pun tidak ada. Kazuya mengernyit heran. Apakah Eijun sedang pergi keluar?. Kazuya segera melepas sepatunya dan menyimpannya di rak sepatu. Matanya menyipit. Semua sepatu Eijun tersimpan rapih. Menandakan pemuda berisik itu harusnya ada di apartemen mereka. Kazuya menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Kemungkinan besar Eijun ketiduran.

Kazuya melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Ia menyalakan lampu di ruang tengah apartemennya. Sebuah senyum simpul terlihat di sudut bibirnya. Eijun ketiduran di atas sofa. Kazuya menggeleng kepalanya pelan, tidak habis pikir. _Dasar, memangnya kau itu bocah umur 3 tahun, huh?_. Batin Kazuya agak kesal.

Kazuya mendekati Ejiun dan melekatkan tas besarnya di sebelah sofa dekat kepala Eijun. Seringai muncul diwajah Kazuya bersamaan dengan idenya untuk mengusili Eijun yang tengah tidur.

"Eijun—"

Tubuh Kazuya menegang mendadak. Matanya melebar dibalik kacamatanya. Dengan perlahan Kazuya bergerak maju. Ekspresinya sulit diartikan. Ia mengambil salah satu benda yang tergeletak di atas meja secara acak. Dilihatnya dengan teliti. Kemudian pandangannya berganti ke 2 benda yang lain di atas meja. Tanda yang diberikan ke-tiga alat itu menunjukkan hasil yang sama. Berbagai pemikiran dan memorinya berputar, membuat suatu rangkaian panjang. Sebuah titik terang, menghancurkan segala dugaannya dari 1 minggu yang lalu. Kazuya mendengus geli dan mengacak surai coklatnya.

Senyumnya mengembang. Kazuya merasakan sesuatu meledak di dadanya. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Rasa cemas dan kesalnya berlalu begitu saja dan digantikan sesuatu yang melebih rasa senangnya. Ia membalikkan badannya. Tiba-tiba hatinya terasa nyeri. Mendapati wajah Eijun terlihat agak pucat, juga warna hitam di bawah mata. Rasanya ia agak menyesal meninggalkan Eijun. Kazuya mendudukkan dirinya di lantai. Memposisikan dirinya di dekat kepala Eijun. Tangan besarnya menelusuri rambut yang lebih gelap daripada miliknya. Dengan lembut Kazuya mengelus kepala Eijun.

"Hey, Eijun bangun. Ini sudah gelap. Sampai kapan kau mau tidur diluar? Bangun Eijun.". Kazuya mencoba secara halus membangunkan Eijun. Tapi hanya dibalas oleh suara erangan kecil. Eijun masih enggan meninggalkan mimpinya. Kazuya tertawa kecil melihat sikap Eijun.

"Kau kalau mau tidur jangan disini. Bangun pemalas! Kau boleh melanjutkan tidurmu di kamar.". Kazuya masih saja tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggoda kekasihnya. Guratan tidak suka di tampilkan. Sepertinya Kazuya harus menambahkan catatan bahwa Sawamura Eijun masih bisa menyadari dalam tidurnya jika seseorang tengah mengejeknya.

"Eijun bangun, hey! Kau bisa sakit jika tidur disini.". Kazuya menepuk-nepuk pipi Eijun. Sungguh kali ini ia harus benar-benar membangunkan Eijun. Walau Eijun mengenakkan _hoodie_ dan celana panjang tetap saja Kazuya merasa khawatir. Bagaimana jika Eijun sakit karena terlalu lama tidur diluar?. Cukup Kazuya Kau berlebihan. Eijun kembali mengerang kesal dan perlahan mata emas itu terbuka beberapa kali berkedip menyesuaikan dengan pencahayaan lampu.

"_Tadaima Ejiun_, dan selamat pagi _puteri_ tidur. Tidurmu nyenyak?", Ucap Kazuya dengan seringainya yang menyebalkan. Mendengar suara yang tidak asing tepat di sebelahnya Eijun menoleh cepat. Mata emasnya melebar dan dipenuhi rasa keterkejutan. Rasa kantuknya langsung menghilang seketika begitu melihat Kazuya tepat di sebelahnya.

"_O-okaeri, Kazuya_. Kau sudah pulang?", balas Eijun dengan gugup. Kazuya mendengus geli. Pertanyaan macam apa itu.

"Kalau aku belum pulang lalu siapa ini yang ada dihadapanmu bakamura?", Kata Kazuya geli. Kazuya bisa melihat wajah Eijun yang tadinya seperti anak hilang berubah menatapnya jengkel. Sungguh perubahan yang cepat.

"Aish, bukan itu maksudku. Kau menyebalkan sekali.". Eijun membuang mukanya kesal. Mengabaikan Kazuya yang mulai tertawa geli.

"Kau saja yang jarang mengecek ponselmu. Aku sudah mengirimimu beberapa pesan tapi kau sama sekali tidak membalasnya, bahkan tidak membacanya sama sekali. Seminggu ini apa yang kau lakukan huh?" Keluh Kazuya. Ia berpura-pura tidak tahu. Ia penasaran apa yang akan dijawab oleh Eijun. Tubuh Eijun menegang. Eijun tidak berani membuka pesan dari Kazuya. Ia takut kelepasan memberitahu keadaannya. Dan membuat Kazuya khawatir.

"Hahahaa Miyuki Kazuya kau pikir aku tidak punya kesibukan.", Kata Eijun canggung sambil berusaha tertawa. Mata emasnya menatap lurus. Meyakinkan Kazuya. Kazuya mendengus geli.

"Kesibukkan apa? Tugas di kampus? Seorang Sawamura Eijun yang ku kenal tidak tahan mengerjakan tugas.". Kazuya terkekeh pelan. Ah.. Wajah Eijun selalu cepat berubah tadinya gugup sekarang mencebik kesal.

"Kau ini, aku selama ini tidak pernah tidak menyelesaikan laporan dan tugas bagianku!". Eijun mencoba membela diri. Wajahnya tertekuk sebal. Kazuya menarik seringainya.

"Dengan _seseorang_ yang harus terus mengingatkanmu." Balas Kazuya dengan nada jahil. Kazuya memberikan penekanan pada kata 'seseorang'. Wajah Eijun merona kemudian membuang mukanya menatap langit-langit apartemennya serta umpatan terlontar di mulutnya. Kazuya tersenyum lembut sepertinya ia terlalu berlebihan. "Kesibukan apa yang membuatmu sampai kurang tidur seperti ini?".

Kazuya mengusap lembut pipi pucat Eijun. Mata emas dan wajah itu menegang kembali. Eijun ingin menjawab tapi lidahnya kelu. Kazuya masih setia menunggu sabar jawaban Eijun.

"Ah—i, itu bukan apa-apa.", Jawab Eijun dengan pelan. Ada getaran di kata-katanya barusan. Ia tidak bisa menatap Kazuya. Eijun menggigit pipinya dalam. Tanpa sadar Eijun meremas _hoodie_nya dibagian perutnya.

_Jangan sampai Kazuya tahu, Jangan sampai Kazuya tahu, kumohon Kami-sama!._

Eijun terus merapal kalimat itu dalam hatinya. Kazuya menghela nafasnya. Eijun tidak mau jujur dengannya.

"Sawamura Eijun. Tatap lawan bicaramu. Aku ini senpai dan pacarmu kalau kau lupa.". Kazuya yang tadinya mengusap pipi Eijun sekarang menarik pipi itu gemas hingga yang punya mengaduh sakit.

"A—aduh! bisa tidak sih atur tenagamu, bakazuya sakit tahu.", Keluh Eijun sambil mengelus pelan bagian pipinya yang dicubit tidak tanggung-tanggung oleh Kekasihnya. Mulutnya maju beberapa mili, yang membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Kazuya. Kazuya kembali mengulum senyum.

"itu hukumanmu. Karena berani mengabaikanku seminggu ini—.", Ucap Kazuya dengan seringainya. "—dan tidak jujur padaku.". Kata-kata Kazuya membuat Eijun menoleh. Mata emasnya membelalak lebar. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Demi apa pun wajah Eijun terlihat sedikit—oke bukan, konyol. Kazuya berusaha menahan tawa dan seringainya di wajah tampannya.

"KA—KAU—!, bagaimana bisa?", Kata Eijun setengah berteriak sambil bangun dari posisinya. Eijun kehabisan kata-kata. Ini diluar prediksinya. Matanya melolot tidak percaya pada benda yang dipegang Kazuya. Seharusnya tidak berada di tangan kekasihnya sendiri. Eijun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau meletakkannya diatas meja. Kalau ingin memberikan kejutan—?! He-hey, Eijun kau menangis?". Kazuya mulai panik begitu melihat bagian sofa yang basah karena beberapa tetes air mata. Eijun menggeleng cepat menahan isakannya keluar dari mulutnya.

Kazuya menghela nafasnya. Ia benar-benar sudah kelewatan. Pemuda berkacamata itu perlahan membawa pemuda yang lebih muda darinya kedalam dekapannya. Memeluk Eijun dengan hati-hati. Seakan jika ia memberikan tekanan yang berlebihan, Eijun bisa hancur. Membiarkan Eijun menangis di dalam pelukannya. Eijun membalas pelukannya, meremat pelan baju seragam baseballnya yang masih melekat di badannya.

"Maaf Eijun, pasti seminggu ini terasa berat bagimu—"—_dan membuatku setengah mati mencemaskanmu_. Kazuya mengucapkannya dengan pelan sambil mencoba mengeleus punggung Eijun yang bergetar hebat. Berharap itu akan meredakan tangis Eijun. Tapi justru tangis dan isak Eijun pecah. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mencengkam kuat baju Kazuya. Mulutnya terus-terusan melafalkan kata maaf.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_2 jam_. Selama itu Kazuya harus bersusah payah menenangkan Eijun. Eijun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tangisnya tidak bisa berhenti. Kini matanya merah dan bengkak. Eijun membiarkan Kazuya mengusap wajahnya pelan dengan tisu basah. Menghilangkan bekas-bekas air matanya di wajahnya.

"Sudah tenang huh?, tanya Kazuya pelan. Eijun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Tatapannya masih sendu, dibalik warna emasnya itu terbesit rasa cemas dan takut. Kazuya menyadari masih ada yang mengganjal di kepala kekasih ya. "Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan, Eijun?". Eijun tersentak kecil. Mata emasnya menatap mata amber Kazuya yang menuntut jawaban.

"Kazuya, kau benar-benar tidak keberatan dengan hal ini? Maksudku kita saja masih kuliah.", Eijun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"harus berapa kali kubilang, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Dan sebentar lagi aku akan lulus. Bukannya kau bisa cuti 2 semester? Dan Kominato bisa menemanimu." Kata-kata Kazuya sebagian membuat Eijun merasa muak. Terkutuklah otak encer Miyuki Kazuya.

"Menikah saja belum. Mana bisa dapat Izin cuti 2 semester." Gumam Eijun kesal. Kazuya kembali menyeringai. _Anak ini terlalu banyak pemikiran._ Batin Kazuya. Hak khusus bagi omega yang sudah menikah dengan alpha ia diperkenankan cuti sebanyak 2 semester di mana beberapa kampus mungkin hanya memperolehkan mahasiswanya cuti 1 semester.

"Hal itu gampang tinggal diurus. Bakamura sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu banyak berpikir.", jawab Kazuya cepat dengan masih menyusap wajah Eijun. Eijun memasang wajah cemberut. Menatap datar Kazuya. Kazuya mengulas senyum, lalu mencubit gemas hidung Eijun dengan tangan yang ia tadi gunakan untuk mengusap wajah Eijun. Eijun memekik sakit.

"Sakit! Apa yang—". Kazuya menangkup wajah Eijun, membuat pemuda yang muda itu menatapnya lurus. Diam tidak bergerak. Bagaikan terjerat dalam suatu perangkap. Kazuya mendekatkan wajahnya hingga dahi dan ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Memperjelas kilauan warna emas dan membiarkan wajahnya diterpa nafas hangat dari pasangannya.

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan nama yang bagus untuk _anak kita_, Eijun.". Rasanya ada perasaan hangat bergulir dari dada, Eijun mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Kazuya. Matanya yang besar menyelidiki mata teduh kekasihnya. Mencari noda-noda namun tidak ia temukan. Mutlak kejujuran di dalamnya. "Yah ku yakin nilai sastra jepangmu setidaknya tidak buruk dibandingkan nilai matematikamu."

"_Kora, Miyuki Kazuya!_ Jangan memulai!". Eijun kembali menekuk sebal. Kazuya tidak tahan menahan tawanya. Di sela tawanya Kazuya menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Tapi telinga Eijun makin terasa iritasi karena itu.

"hahahaa—maaf, maaf. Eijun.". Kazuya menstabilkan suaranya, dan berhenti tertawa. Ia mengulum senyum lembut. Eijun kembali jatuh dan hanyut dalam senyuman itu. Jatuh berkali-kali dan terperangkap. Kazuya mendekatkan bibirnya hingga sebuah dorongan kuat membuat punggungnya berciuman sangat mersa dengan pinggiran meja.

Eijun pelaku pendorong sadisnya berlari cepat ke arah kamar mandi meninggalkan Kazuya yang meringgis sakit di punggungnya. Ia membuka kasar dan tergesa-gesa pintu kamar mandi malang yang akhir-akhir ini ia perlakukan kasar. Sepertinya ia harus memasukan list tambahan pada list belanja bulanannya dengan Kazuya 'pintu kamar mandi baru'.

Eijun kembali menguras isi perutnya padahal ia sama sekali tidak makan apa pun hari ini. Tubuhnya makin lemas, rasa perih di tenggorokan dan mulutnya makin terasa. Eijun tidak mengerti kenapa kali ini perutnya bereaksi berlebihan.

Kazuya mencoba menahan sakit di punggungnya dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Eijun harus bergulat dengan mual di perutnya. Ia mengusap-usap pelan punggung Eijun yang bergetar. Berharap itu bisa membantu Eijun meredakan mualnya.

Setelah menguras isi perutnya Eijun merasa seluruh badannya lemas. Bahkan untuk bangkit menekan tombol '_flush_' pada kloset pun ia tidak bisa, Kazuya dengan cepat menggantikannya membereskan segalanya. Rasanya ia bersyukur Kazuya ada di sisinya. Kazuya menggendongnya ke kamar dan dengan hati-hati membaringkan Eijun ke atas kasur. Empuk dan lembutnya kasur menerpa badan Eijun. Terlalu nyaman. Eijun menutup matanya, menikmati kenyamanan yang ia terima.

"Padahal yang ikut pelatihan itu aku dan bahkan tadi sempat kena KDRT.", Keluh Kazuya saat mendapati wajah nyaman Eijun. Eijun menekuk alisnya dan masih enggan membuka matanya. Ia ingin protes tapi energinya sudah habis. Jadi pemuda muda itu hanya membalas dengan mendecak kesal. Mendadakan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan pendapat kekasihnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus masak malam sekarang. Eijun kau belum makan seharian ini kan?". Kazuya mengusap rambut lembut Eijun. Eijun membuka matanya dan menatap tidak suka.

"Dan semuanya akan berakhir seperti tadi. Kazuya, aku lelah harus bolak-balik ke kamar mandi.", protes Eijun. Ia benar-benar lelah dan muak terus-menerus membuang makanannya.

"Ku jamin hari ini tidak akan terjadi lagi.", Ucap Kazuya dengan penuh percaya diri. Eijun menarik sebelah alisnya.

"hahahaa mana mungkin Miyuki Kazuya!". Eijun tertawa hambar. Kazuya memutar malas matanya. "Kalau aku memuntahkannya bagaimana?", tanya Eijun penasaran.

"hmmm.. Kau bebas meminta 1 hal padaku.", jawab Kazuya dengan sambil berpura-pura berpikir. "dan jika kau tidak memuntahkannya aku bebas meminta 1 hal padamu, bagaimana deal, Eijun?", tanya Kazuya sambil menawarkan tangannya. Eijun tertawa renyah.

"Baik, kita lihat saja! DEAL!". Eijun membalas dan menjabat tangan Kazuya. Kazuya menarik senyumannya. Pemenangnya sudah terlihat.

"Kalau begitu apa yang ingin anda makan, _tuan Sawamura_?", Tanya Kazuya dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya.

"sebenarnya apa saja boleh, tapi jika disuruh memilih..Kare, Aku ingin makan kare! Buatkan kare untukku _chief_ Miyuki!", Jawab Eijun cepat. Senyum lebarnya mengembang hingga deret gigi putihnya terlihat.

"kau yakin?". Kazuya nyaris melepas tawanya. Eijun mengangguk kepalanya yakin. "baiklah, satu porsi kare siap dibuat!" seru Kazuya bersemangat. Ia melangkah keluar dan berjalan mengarah ke dapur. Tangannya dengan lihai meracik berbagai bumbu dan bahan.

Setelah kare itu jadi, ia membawa satu porsi kare dengan meja kecil ke kamar. Mata emas Eijun langsung berbinar-binar begitu melihat satu porsi kare. Ia memakan lahap kare itu. Kazuya harus berkali-kali mengingatkannya untuk makan secara pelan-pelan.

"Bagaimana? Kau merasa mual?", tanya Kazuya pelan setelah Eijun menghabiskan kare buatannya.

"Tidak sama sekali!", Jawab Eijun semangat. Kazuya menghela nafas lega. Diam-diam ia menahan gugup. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ditengah Eijun kembali mual dan memuntahkannya.

"Baiklah, aku menang.", kata Kazuya yakin. Eijun mengernyit heran. Tunggu apa?

"tapi aku bisa saja memuntahkannya pagi nanti.", Ucap Eijun bingung. Kazuya menarik seringainya.

"kan aku bilang untuk hari ini saja. Lagi pula sekarang sudah jam 10 malam Eijun. Lebih baik kau tidur.", Balas Kazuya polos sambil membereskan segalanya. Wajah Eijun makin kebingungan.

"Eh? EEEHH!? Jam 10? Malam?". Eijun menatap Kazuya horor. Demi apa pun, seberapa lama ia tertidur?. Kazuya mendengus geli.

"Sudah, sudah. Tidur bakamura.". Kazuya mendorong bahu Eijun pelan hingga Eijun berbaring di atas kasur. Masih dengan wajah yang kebingungan. Membuat Kazuya gemas.

"_Oyasumi ne Eijun_.". Kazuya mengecup pelan dahi Eijun. Menimbulkan rona pada pipi kekasihnya.

Setelah Kazuya beranjak dari kamarnya mendadak mata Eijun terasa berat. Kata-kata Kazuya barusan seperti menghipnotisnya. Sebelum terjun ke dunia mimpi Eijun sempat menggumamkan beberapa kata.

_Terimakasih, Kazuya... Aku mencintaimu... _

"aku selalu mencintaimu.", kata Kazuya diambang pintu. Tepat sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar kata-kata Eijun tidak lewat dari sensor pendengarannya. Kazuya kembali mengembangkan senyum, kali ini sangat lebar. Hari ini ia terlalu bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dan berakhir tidak jelas. Wahahahahaa maafkan kuro tiba-tiba bawa fanfic bertema bau-bau anu tapi engga ada anuannya(?). Tadinya—bukan harusnya ini jadi fic multichap. Tapi dari pada jadinya kepanjangan dan kuro menemukan titik dimana kuro buntu jadinya tidak jadi kuro kembangkan. Cukup jadi 1 chap saja.**

**KURO MERASA KURANG PUAS! INI HARUS ADA SEQUELNYA IYA ENGGA SI? Ya kalo engga juga gapapa. Kuro berniat bikin kek ekstra cerita gitu kek yang ada di dounjin-doujin cerita singkat, tapi banya. Mungkin kelanjutannya ato anaknya kek mana pengen kuro tulis. Tapi kuro binggung harus kah kuro buatnya ngurut sesuai timeline aja atau loncat-loncat waktunya.**

**Btw beberapa ide cerita ekstra-nya kuro serahkan pada anda yang telah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak alias bole request. JANGAN YG GULAT DI RANJANG KURO NDA MAU DI AMUK MASA. TAPI PENGEN NULIS /gimanasi tapi kuro takut anda yg baca bakalan iritasi sama tulisan kuro /sekarangajajugaudahiritasi hueee.**

**Kalo ada yang mau... Anda yaqueen? /emangadaygmau wkwkwk**

**Kuro sekali lagi mengucapkan mohon maaf kepada author yang sudah bergelut lama di sini dan menciptakan karya yang indah dan bagus.. Maaf fandom ini harus tercemar sama ketidakjelasan kuro. Dan tiba-tiba kuro bawa tema hmmmm dan yang buat baca, dan meninggalkan jejak kuro ucapkan terimakasih dari hati kuro yg terdalam.**

**Bye bye.**

**Kuroshironekore**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

Besok paginya, sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke dalam kotak masuk di ponsel Kazuya. Sebuah pesan yang memiliki aura membunuh serta benci memenuhi tiap katanya. Kazuya sebenarnya enggan untuk membacanya tapi firasatnya mengatakan jika ia tidak membacanya akan terjadi hal yang lebih buruk lagi.

_From : Kuramochi Youichi_

_Subject : Datang atau ku patahkan lehermu_

_Ku tahu kau sudah pulang dari pelatihanmu. Jangan coba-coba mencari alasan untuk menghindariku Miyuki-teme. Dan jangan berani-berani kau gunakan Sawamura untuk melindungimu. KU TUNGGU KAU HARI INI DI CAFE RYOU-SAN JAM 2 SIANG. AWAS KAU KABUR DAN MIYUKI TIDAK ADA AMPUN BAGIMU KALI INI!_

Kazuya membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak bergeser. Keringat dingin berjatuhan. Sepertinya akan susah mendapatkan restu dari 'kakak' Eijun tercinta satu ini. Dan sepertinya Kazuya harus mempersiapkan dan menjaga kedua telinganya mendengar omelan dan makian dari _beta_ galak berambut hijau itu.

"Dari siapa, Kazuya? _Geh_.. Kenapa wajahmu jadi pucat sekali?", tanya Eijun di sela sarapan mereka. Ia nampak bingung pasalnya Kazuya bukan tipe orang yang akan mengangkat ponselnya jika sedang makan atau ada hal penting yang harus ia urus baru ia memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Wajah Kazuya sedikit mengeras namun kembali melunak setelah bertemu dengan mata emas yang berkilauan penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"A—ah.. Bukan hal yang penting. O,ya siang ini aku mau mampir ke cafenya Ryou-san. Ada yang kau mau titip Eijun?". Jawab Kazuya cepat dan mengganti topik pembicaraan. Eijun yang masih bingung tapi mata melebar saat mendengar kalau Kazuya akan ke cafe milik kakak temannya itu.

"Serius? Kalau begitu aku mau _chocolate cheesecake_-nya!!", seru Eijun bersemangat. Diam-diam Kazuya menarik nafas lega. Ia berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Eijun. Sisanya tinggal mempersiapkan diri dan memilih kata-kata yang benar. Agar dirinya tidak digantung oleh Kuramochi.


	2. Chapter Ektra 1

**1\. Hello, Baby! **

Eijun mencoba membuka matanya pelan. Berkedip berkali-kali, menyesuaikan sinar cahaya masuk ke netra emasnya. Bau _chlorine_, khas rumah sakit tercium jelas. Mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya. Kazuya dengan wajah yang sangat panik, tergesa-gesa, dan gila saat menyetir mobil. Lalu rasa sakit yang hebat melanda perutnya, sampai dokter menyuntikkan sesuatu di punggungnya dan semuanya menggelap.

Aahh... Iya Eijun ingat. Dengan panik Eijun memaksa membuka matanya lebar dan mengedarkan pandangannya liar. Mencari anaknya, mengabaikan rasa perih dan sakit di perutnya. Lalu sebuah kelegaan terpancar dari wajah pucat dan lelahnya. Senyum terukir diwajahnya. Eijun bahkan terkekeh pelan.

Seorang Miyuki Kazuya tengah kebingungan untuk menenangkan anaknya sendiri. Kazuya berjalan kesana-kemari, mengelilingi ruang perawatan Eijun dengan menggendong bayi yang dibalut yukata kecil berwarna biru langit. Tangis bayi itu tidak mereda. Rasanya Kazuya ingin ikut menangis. Kazuya mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya bertemu dengan warna emas yang tidak pernah kehilangan kilauannya.

"Ei-Eijun! syukurlah kau sudah bangun!", Seru Kazuya dengan wajah hampir putus asa. Eijun rasanya ingin tertawa sekencang mungkin, tapi nyeri di perutnya menghalanginya untuk melakukan itu. Kazuya segera menghampiri Eijun, dengan hati-hati meletakkan bayi mungil itu ke dalam gendongan Eijun.

"Wo—Ka, Ka, Kazuya!". Eijun merasa sangat gugup menggendong buah hatinya sendiri. Tangannya refleks menggendong dengan hati-hati. Matanya menatap galak ke Kazuya karena seenaknya menyerahkan. Kazuya membalas dengan dengusan geli.

Eijun kembali menatap buah hatinya. Pipi bulat dengan rona khas bayi baru lahir. Rambutnya senada dengan miliknya. Wajahnya menuruni garis wajah sang ayah. Tangis berubah menjadi erangan pelan. Alis hitam nan tebal itu menukik lucu. Lalu sepasang emas bulat besar terlihat, membuat Eijun menahan nafasnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Dia lapar, kata suster begitu. Dari tadi aku menggendongnya tapi dia sama sekali tidak berhenti menangis.", Ucap Kazuya sinis sambil menarik kursi di dekat ranjang Eijun. Akhirnya ia bisa duduk setelah 2 jam berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Kalau dia lapar kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?", tanya Eijun polos. Dirinya masih belum mengerti. Kazuya menunjuk dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Dengan wajah bingung Eijun mengikuti arah tunjukkan Kazuya dan seketika wajahnya merona hebat.

"Dari situ. Kau lupa?". Kazuya menarik seringainya lebar. Kazuya sangat menyukai di mana wajah Eijun menekuk sebal dihiasi rona merah di hampir atau bahkan seluruh wajahnya. Menurutnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan, walau kadang ia sering dimarahi oleh Kuramochi karena tindakannya sering kali berakhir membuat Eijun menangis.

Tiba-tiba tangis si kecil kembali pecah. Membuat kedua orang tua muda itu panik. Kazuya yang sudah puas mendengarkan tangisan anaknya dan Eijun yang memasang wajah ingin ikut menangis karena ia harus menahan sakit di bagian perutnya akibat si kecil tidak mau diam dalam gendongannya. Menulikan diri dari segala protes Eijun, Kazuya dengan seenaknya membuka baju pasien Eijun bagian atas hingga dadanya terekspos jelas.

Sang Ayah dengan cepat dan hati-hati membantu buah hati kecilnya mengarahkan bibir kecilnya ke dada Eijun. Tangis si kecil menghilang dan ia mulai menyusu pelan. Kazuya menghembus nafas lega. Ia langsung kembali duduk di kursinya. Sementara Eijun masih menahan nafasnya saat melihat anaknya mulai menghisap rakus.

Rasanya ada geli dan aneh. Eijun masih tidak terbiasa. Pipi bulat itu terus bergerak. Netra emas bulat itu kembali tertutup tapi disudutnya terdapat jejak-jejak air mata. Eijun perlahan mengusapnya, menghilangkan bekas air mata. Lalu tangannya bergerak ke rambut coklat tua itu, halus menerpa permukaan telapak tangannya. Mata Eijun melebar takjub. Dengan pelan Eijun mencium pelan pucuk kepala si kecil. Mencurahkan segala perasaannya. Rasa sayang, haru, cinta, dan bahagia.

Kazuya yang dari tadi melihat interaksi ibu-anak itu ikut tertular. Rasa lelahnya hilang sekejap. Tidak lupa ia mengabadikan moment barusan dengan ponselnya. Sepertinya foto tadi akan menjadi wallpaper barunya, dan membiarkan orang-orang di klub baseballnya merasa iri yang luar biasa. Iya, Kazuya berhasil melanjutkan karier baseballnya, sebagai atlet pro pemain baseball. Ia berhasil membuat klub baseball pro seperti _HAWKS_ merekrutnya.

Hening berlangsung cukup lama, baik Kazuya maupun Eijun tidak membuka suaranya. Menikmati suasana baru dengan satu kehidupan kecil hadir ditengah-tengah kehidupan mereka dan menjadi tanggung jawab mereka berdua. Setelah perut si kecil puas, bayi mungil itu memilih tidur kembali. Tidur nyaman dipelukkan Eijun. Eijun sendiri dengan pelan mengelus punggung mungil itu.

"jadi siapa nama untuk putra kecil kita Eijun?", tanya Kazuya pelan memecahkan hening. Eijun sontak langsung menoleh ke arah Kazuya dengan tatapan—_kau tidak memberikannya nama sejak tadi?! Miyuki Kazuya kau bercanda huh?!._ Kazuya menghela nafasnya. "Kemarin kita terus berdebat tanpa hasil. Jadi ku serahkan padamu sekarang."

Eijun mencebik kesal. Lalu kembali menatap putranya yang sedang tidur lelap. Ia berpikir sejenak. Kalau ia pikir ia baru melihat putra kecilnya sejak ia terbius dan masuk ke ruang operasi. Eijun membelai pelan rambut putranya. Ia menimbang-nimbang sebuah doa yang terbaik untuk putranya dan selalu mengiringi putranya tumbuh kelak. Satu nama terlintas di benaknya.

"_Keiichi. Miyuki Keiichi._ Kau akan menjadi selalu yang pertama dan harapan orang-orang. Dan semoga keberuntungan selalu padamu.", Ucap Eijun dengan lembut disertai senyumannya. Kazuya mengulum senyum tipis.

"Kesannya kau menggandakan nasib baiknya. _Namaku_ juga hampir punya arti yang mirip.". Kazuya terkekeh pelan. Eijun merasa iritasi dengan komentar Kazuya.

"Bukannya itu bagus. O,ya satu lagi jadi menyebalkan seperti Kazuya, Kei-chan!", Ucap Eijun sebal.

"Dan jangan berisik seperti Eijun, aku sungguh tak sanggup jika harus menenangkan kalian berdua.". Eijun mendelik ke arah Kazuya tapi Kazuya membalasnya dengan mendengus geli.

Bayi mungil itu menguap dan kembali membuka matanya di sela tidurnya. Mata emas bulat nan besar itu kembali terlihat dan membuat kedua orang tua muda itu kembali heboh. Mereka mulai mencari kecocokkannya dengan bayi tampan itu. Satu hal menambah warna kehidupan mereka. Selamat datang ke dunia Kei-chan!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**2\. Big bro?! **

Balita berumur 1 tahun lebih 2 bulan itu duduk diam menatap bayi yang baru berumur 3 bulan tengah tertidur lelap. Bocah berambut pink dan netra abunya mengawasi gerak-gerik bayi yang tertidur itu.

"Hii-kun, kalau mau main boleh kok.". Haruichi mengelus lembut surai putranya dan dibalas sebuah gelengan kecil. Pemuda berambut pink itu menghela nafas. "baiklah, jangan membuat Kei-kun terbangun dan terkejut ya. Kaa-san mau ke dapur, bantu paman Eijun membuat bubur untuk Kei-kun.". Balita kecil itu mengangguk pelan.

_Furuya Hiroyuki._ Putra kecil milik Satoru dan Haruichi. Paras wajahnya dan mata menurun dari Ayahnya tapi rambut pinknya menurun dari Ibunya. Memang gen Kominato cukup kuat. Hiroyuki juga menuruni sifat pemalu ibunya. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan orang asing. Terutama saat pertama kali bertemu Eijun dan Kazuya, ia menangis keras. Butuh waktu lama hingga si kecil berkepala pink ini mau nempel dengan Eijun. Sedangkan Kazuya ia masih takut-takut.

_Hiroyuki_, pemberian nama dari Satoru sendiri. _Hiro_ yang berarti memimpin dengan bijak dan _Yuki_ yang berarti salju karena putra kecilnya itu lahir saat salju turun pertama kali. Sama dengan Satoru, bocah manis itu tidak tahan panas, begitu diam diruangan ber-ac, ia akan segera tidur. Kulit putihnya juga turunan dari Ayahnya, sangat lembut jika diusap, Eijun saja tidak bisa berhenti mengusap.

Bocah pink itu sebenarnya anak yang cukup penurut, tapi jika ada suatu hal yang ia tidak suka sangat sulit untuk membujuknya. Bahkan Haruichi sendiri cukup kewalahan. Hiroyuki masih anteng menatap Keiichi yang tertidur lelap. Mata abu berbinar pernasaran. Ia mendekatkan jari telunjuknya yang mungil itu ke pipi bulat Keiichi. Menekan perlahan pipi itu. Wajah takjub terlukis lucu di wajah balita itu, karena begitu lembut pipi Keiichi.

Tiba-tiba mata emas yang besar dan bulat terlihat. Menatap polos dan lurus. Jari telunjuk Hiroyuki yang masih menempel di pipi Keiichi, dipegang perlahan oleh jari-jari mungil. Balita itu kembali terkesan. Merasa ada sesuatu yang baru ia lihat. Keiichi mengembangkan senyum yang menggemaskan dan melontarkan tawa khas bayi begitu ia melihat wajah Hiroyuki yang masih terkagum-kagum. Hiroyuki sendiri tertular, ia ikut tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Aa.. Kei-chan terbangun.", Celetuk Eijun begitu mendengar suara tawa Keiichi dari ruang tengah. Ia sudah hafal dengan suara bayinya itu dan mulai mengerti kapan putra kecilnya itu membutuhkan susu, popok yang baru atau hal yang lain.

"Maaf Eijun-kun, sepertinya Hii-kun penasaran dengan Kei-kun.", kata Haruichi pelan sambil mendengarkan ada suara putranya juga ikut tertawa.

"Wahahaa.. Tidak apa-apa Harucchi! Justru berkat ada Hiiro-chan, Kei-chan tidak menangis saat bangun. Dia jadi sangat rewel jika tidak ada siapapun di sampingnya saat baru bangun.". Eijun mengulas senyum lebar ke sahabatnya itu. Pemuda pink itu hanya dapat mengulum senyum tipis. "Lalu setelah begini apa yang harus dilakukan?"

"ah, iya, kecilkan apinya dan aduk sesekali. Tinggal menunggu jadi lunak.". Sementara Eijun masih fokus dengan masakannya dan menggumamkan kata seperti ini?. "Kei-kun masih suka terbangun di tengah malam, Eijun-kun?", Tanya Haruichi.

"Masih. Kadang aku malas membaringkannya kembali ke dalam boxs, jadi aku membawanya tidur bersama. Dan sekarang Kei-chan jadi alarm baru.", Ucap Eijun dengan cengirannya. "Ia bahkan bangun lebih pagi dari alarm yang sudah Kazuya siapkan. Kei-chan tidak berhenti menepuk wajahku dan Kazuya jika kami tidak bangun.", tambah Eijun dengan semangat sambil menirukan gerakan Keiichi menepuk.

"Dan sekarang jadi kebiasaan baru, hm?", balas Haruichi lembut.

"hehehee, yup. Setelah itu Kazuya bangun dan mengurusi sarapan pagi juga sekalian untuk makan siang, dan aku mengurusi Kei-chan, mengganti popok, menaburinya bedak, dan merapihkan rambutnya. Setelah Kazuya berangkat aku baru memgurusi pekerjaan rumah, lalu sorenya aku dan Kei-chan akan keluar rumah sekedar cari udara atau pergi ke minimarket atau supermarket kalau bahan makanan habis.". Eijun bermonolog-ria dengan semangat, sedangkan Haruichi menjadi pendengar setia.

"Hmmm... Makanya sekarang Eijun-kun minta tolong diajari cara membuat bubur untuk bayi?", tanya Haruichi dengan selidik. Eijun berhenti sejenak. Ia memalingkan pandangannya sambil memajukan mulutnya beberapa mili.

"Setidaknya aku bisa membuat makanan untuk Kei-chan. Habisnya Tanuki itu tidak membiarkanku membuat sarapan atau makan malam. Padahal dia sendiri sering pulang telat. _Cih_, memangnya tubuhnya itu tidak pernah lelah apa?!", Keluh Eijun panjang dengan rona di pipinya. Haruichi menyungging senyum. Sahabatnya berisiknya ini memang tidak bisa jujur.

"Harusnya kata-katamu barusan disampaikan ke orangnya Eijun-kun.", Ucap Haruichi pelan. Eijun menekuk wajahnya sebal.

"Yang kita bicarakan ini seorang _Miyuki Kazuya._ Orang itu terlalu keras kepala. Kalau sakit baru dia mau mendengarkanku.", Ucap Eijun dengan kesal. Haruichi tidak menjawab, ia mengangguk pelan, menyetujui perkataan Eijun barusan.

Keduanya melanjutkan acara belajar memasak. Setelah selesai keduanya bergegas mengecek keadaan buah hati mereka. Kedua omega itu tersenyum lembut, mendapati kedua putranya tidur dengan tenang. Di mana kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan. Hiro-chan tolong jadi kakak buat Kei-chan ya! Dan kalian berdua saling akur ya!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**3\. Perlu bicara – Req by Keiko Kazuya :D**

Cafe yang bergaya agak barat, namun masih ditemukan hiasan ornamen-ornamen khas jepang di dinding maupun sudut cafe itu. Kaca yang tinggi dan pintu kaca cafe itu tertutup kain. Papan penanda 'tutup' terlihat jelas terpasang di pintu kaca itu. Kazuya menghela nafasnya panjang untuk sekian kalinya. Rasanya ia ingin pulang saja. Dengan mengumpulkan niat Kazuya membuka pintu kaca itu perlahan dan bunyi lonceng terdengar.

"Per—"

"_Oi_, kau telat 2 menit, Miyuki.". Kuramochi memotong ucapan Kazuya dengan tampang galaknya. Kazuya menelan ludahnya dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Eehh? Tapi di jam tanganku baru jam 2 sekarang. Waktu di jammu dan jamku berbeda, dan kau di mengatakan kalau pakai waktu di jam-mu Kuramochi.", Balas Kazuya dengan senyumannya yang menyebalkan. Kuramochi makin menatapnya galak.

"_Ma, ma ii kara_. Yang penting pemeran utamanya sudah datang.", Sahut Ryousuke dari belakang. Kazuya merasa merinding. Ah.. Bodohnya ia lupa setan pink ini yang mana mungkin meninggalkan beta hijau kesayangannya.

"_Cih_, sudahlah cepat duduk di sini, Miyuki.". Kuramochi berusaha menahan emosinya. Kazuya berjalan pelan dan duduk tepat di depan Kuramochi. Alpha kacamata itu meragukan status beta yang disandang oleh kedua orang di depannya. Kedua beta itu menatapnya penuh dengan intimidasi, membuat Kazuya merasa sulit bernafas.

"Jadi langsung saja ke ininya. Apa Sawamura sudah cerita _semuanya_ padamu, Miyuki?", tanya Kuramochi dengan serius. Mata runcingnya menuntut jawaban keluar dari mulut Alpha di depannya. Kazuya menimbang-nimbang jawabannya. Berpikir sejenak. Kebiasaan seorang Sawamura Eijun yang sering kali luput atau lupa menceritakan bagian terpenting, bisa saja terjadi kali ini.

"Kau tahu kemarin malam aku baru pulang, jadi aku hanya tahu garis besarnya.", jawab Kazuya hati-hati. Lebih baik berbicara dengan jujur. Kazuya tidak memaksa Eijun untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Ia lebih memilih pasangannya itu tersenyum dan tertawa, tidak ingin menambah stress. _Setidaknya kondisi Eijun harus pulih dulu._ Itu yang dipikirkan pemuda berkacamata itu dari kemarin malam.

"kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan, huh?". Kuramochi masih setia menatap sinis. Alisnya menekik tajam. Aura penuh kebencian itu masih mendominasi. Kazuya rasanya sulit menarik sebuah senyum atau mencairkan suasana.

"Tentu saja aku sadar. Makanya hari ini aku berniat mengurus surat pernikahan ke—"

_Braaakk... _

Meja ditampar keras oleh Kuramochi. Kazuya sempat nyaris lompat dari tempat duduknya. Mata ambernya melolot kaget. Beta berambut hijau itu memberikan tatapan membunuh. Kazuya kembali menelan semua protes dan sumpah serapahnya.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu menikahi Bakamura.. _hargh_?", Ucap Kuramochi dengan dingin dan nada khas _yankee_.

"Kau mau aku tidak bertanggung—"

"BANGSAT, JANGAN BERANI KAU LARI MIYUKI!!", Teriak Kuramochi kesal membuat Kazuya langsung mengatup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sungguh ia tidak ingin digantung oleh Kuramochi.

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?", tanya Kazuya kebingungan. Ia bingung sebenarnya apa mau beta galak satu ini. Kuramochi hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam. Suasana menjadi sangat tegang, tiba-tiba Ryousuke datang membawa 3 gelas minuman. Entah kapan pemuda itu pergi membuat minuman.

"_Ma, Youichi_, bukannya kau memanggil Miyuki ke sini untuk membuatnya mempertanggung-jawabkan soal Sawamura?" Kata pemuda pink itu membuat Kuramochi membuang mukanya kesal, sementara Kazuya membuang nafas lega. "dan setidaknya kita harus membuat perjanjian terlebih dulu, karena kau kurang dapat dipercaya orangnya, _ne Miyuki-kun_.".

Kazuya meringis dalam hatinya. Ia mau tidak mau menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Kenapa beta-beta di hadapannya sekarang sangat menakutkan?. Batin Kazuya menjerit.

"Hee.. cepatnya, jadi sekarang sedang kau urus?", tanya pemuda yang selisih 1 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Aaa.. Iya, Ryou-san.", jawab Kazuya cepat. Ryousuke mengulas senyumnya.

"Padahal aku sudah memperingatkanmu dan Bakamura, untuk _TIDAK_ tinggal satu apartemen.", gumam Kuramochi kesal. Kedua orang itu menoleh ke arah Kuramochi.

"Tapi kau yang uring-uringan saat Sawamura kebingungan dengan perasaannya.", Celetuk Ryousuke pelan. Kuramochi menekuk wajahnya kesal sambil mengatakan 'jangan mengungkit-ungkit. Itu sudah lama terjadi.'.

"dan bahkan dia juga yang ribut dan mengancamku untuk datang pada acara pelepasan saat Eijun lulus, waktu itu benar-benar sulit menggeser beberapa jadwalku.", tambah Kazuya dengan memasang senyum liciknya.

"_Are_? Aku baru tau. Ma—"

"CUKUP. Kenapa kalian malah membahas kejadian yang lalu?!" potong Kuramochi kesal. Sebagian wajahnya memerah. Cukup mengasyikkan menggoda beta berambut hijau ini. Kazuya bahkan terkekeh pelan. "Oi. Kau tidak berhak tertawa. Miyuki Kazuya.", ancam Kuramochi. Kazuya tidak mengindahkan ancaman Kuramochi.

"Jadi kau memberi restumu _mochi-nii-san_? Seharusnya katakan dari awal." Kata Kazuya dengan nada jahilnya. Kuramochi mendecak lidahnya kesal.

"Tepatnya seperti itu. Tapi jika ada masalah sesuatu atau kau berani main dibelakang..", kata Ryousuke yang semakin lama menguarkan aura negatif yang luar biasa. Kazuya merasa keringat dingin mulai turun dan punggungnya terasa basah serta kaku, tegang.

Kuramochi menarik dagunya naik hingga lehernya terekspos. Salah satu tangannya naik dengan hampir semua jarinya dikepal menyisakan ibu jarinya. Ia menggerakan tangannya itu seolah-olah membuat garis lurus yang memotong lehernya. _Mati saja kau kalau berani_. Kazuya menelan ludahnya susah payah. Kazuya berusaha tertawa tapi terdengar canggung. Hatinya meringis takut.

Sekali lagi Kazuya meragukan status secondary sex kedua orang didepannya. Dalam catatan hidup seorang Miyuki Kazuya, _jangan pernah mencari masalah dengan kedua orang ini. Kuramoch Youichi dan Kominato Ryousuke._

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, maaf disini kek baru permulaan hehehe. Btw itu nama anaknya Misawa sama Furuharu kuro cari di situs buat nama anak jepun dengan artinya sekalian soalnya mager buat nyari kanji trus nyari artinya pisah-pisah dan taunya jadinya artinya beda lagi-_- duh ribet. Berikut kanji namanya. **

景一** Keiichi. "**景**" is _auspicious_. "**一**" is _one_.**

博雪** Hiroyuki. "**博**" is _leading widely_. "**雪**" is _snow_.**

**Trus nama Kazuya **御幸** (Miyuki) punya arti _Honorable Fortune_**

**Semoga kuro gak salah wkwk bagi yang ngira anaknya namanya kazu atau ngikutin sebuah doujin wkwk maaf anda salah, kuro sama sekali tidak berniat menambah disclaimer. Seperti sebelumnya sudah kuro jelaskan, sebenarnya cerita ini sudah lama tersimpan di otak kuro wkwk tapi baru ada niat kuro ketik. Dan kedua bocah itu udah lama kuro imajinasi-in(?).**

**Chap depan kek kuro mau time skip banyak aja deh wkwk oya buat nama klub pro baseball kuro terinspirasi akibat baru-baru ini seiyu Miyook (Sakurai Takahiro), Eijun (Oosaka Ryouta), Sama Furuya (Shimazaki Nobunaga) dateng ke event pertandingan baseball dan memperkenalkan pemain inti sama melempar kek pitcher ke catcher di klub pro baseball jepun HAWKS wkwk sumpa ekspresi mereka semua lucu.**

**KURO BIKIN KAZUYA JADI AGAK—EH ENGA DENG PAYAH KALO URUSAN SAMA ANAK. Entah kuro suka liat ini tanuki sialan bingung harus ngapain alias bego. Wkwkwkwk maaf sekarang kuro lebih suka liat wajah komuk bingungmu Miyook wkwk.**

**Buat yang baca, like, dan follow serta review makasihh banyaakkkkk kuro engga tau harus gimana selain hanya bisa mengucapkan terimakasih sampe mulut berbusa _doumo arigattougozaimasu, hounto ureshina anata-tachi no sapotto._**

**Balasan review**

**Keiko Kazuya **hahahaa iya gapapa kok setidaknya anda memberikan dukungan yang sangat berarti buat saia. Kadang-kadang kuro suka baca review-review cerita kuro yang sebelumnya dan di sebelah seneng banget karena ada yang mau baca cerita kuro tapi sedih juga soalnya di sebelah beberapa bagian cerita ada yang sudah kuro tulis hilang filenya/curhat. Btw maaf ya kuro sudah terlanjur bikin oc anaknya gitu hehehe dan semoga rasa penasarannya ilang sama apa aja yang diomongin Kazuya ama Kuramochi.

**Spongedictator **ehem pertama kuro bingung kok pas kuro cek di app ffn kuro kok review kamu tidak muncul. Tapi ada di notifikasi email kuro. Jadi yha gitu kuro tetep bales review kamu berdasarkan yang kuro terima di email kuro. Maaf kuro bukan thor bukan tokoh hero di komik marvel yang anak dewa odin dan penghuni asgrad. Tuh mereka udah punya anak sama udah nikah XD KOK ENGGA ADA UNDANGANNYA WOEY KALEAN! HHHH ngeselin... Eijun emang gemesin*sombhonk* eh? Pake bibir? Bibir siapa ya? Pake bibir kuro bole ga? /gagituwoi... Iya sama-sama KURO JUGA WOEY BAHAGIA AKHIRNYA NAMBAH CERITA ABOVERSE MPREG /abaikan.

**Sekian maaf ga ada omake/NAMANYAJUGAEKSTRA oya masih bisa req mau cerita di ekstra depan. **

**MATA NE**

.

.

**Kuroshironekore.**


End file.
